


For Me

by c1aire_h



Category: Daybreak (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Characters, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I mean there might be like kissing or something but idk if that counts, M/M, No Smut, Show Spoilers, Spoilers, Stabbing, Whump, Zombie Apocalypse, for real y’all don’t read this if you haven’t finished the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1aire_h/pseuds/c1aire_h
Summary: What if Eli was in the cage and Josh was on the motorcycle?Not many fics for this show yet so hopefully this inspires someone or at the very least someone reads this and realizes how much better of a fic they could write and it motivates them sorry I’m insecure about everything
Relationships: Eli Cardashyan/Josh Wheeler
Comments: 32
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here so sorry if it sucks? It’s not done yet and the first part is pretty fluffy I guess. I’m trying to come up with a transition still. Feel free to comment your thoughts and stuff. Also if y’all just want to talk about the show please do because I don’t know anyone who’s watched it. The name of this work probably has like no meaning sorry but I’m not feeling creative rn and I popped into my head. With my luck it’s probably the name of some porno or something which is is NOT. Not many fics for this show yet so maybe this will inspire people idk. I plan on writing more I think, probably depends on how well it does. I am DEFINITELY open to suggestions because idk what I’m doing and I really don’t know how to transition to the part described in the summary also I copied this from notes and I had to go back and italicize everything. If something is confusing or if I made any mistakes please point them out. Thanks

_ Josh’s latest plan to save Sam Dean _

  1. _Have Eli dress up in his duplicate Triumph costume _
  2. _Get into the school_
  3. _Get Sam out of the school_
  4. _Live with Sam in a house with a moat_

Easy enough, right? Ok... so maybe not that easy. But having a list is supposed to make things seem more achievable so I wrote it on the wall anyways. 

Eli walks into the room and pouts at the list. 

“ _ Josh’s _ plan? Give me some credit I came up with at least half of it,” he walks over to the wall and grabs the red marker and smirks. 

“Eli!”

Josh tries to block Eli from writing on the wall and finds it hard to contain his smile while wrestling the other boy. Eli holds the pen as far from Josh as possible and Josh decides to try grabbing the pen out of his hand instead. He goes to reach for it, practically leaning all of his weight on Eli when that little shit decides to take a step to the side leaving Josh crashing to the ground. Eli leans over him and dramatically quotes,

“It’s over Josh! I have the higher ground,”

Josh fumbles, slipping a bit before he’s finally able to stand again. He glances up at the wall that now says,

_ Mostly Eli’s  <strike> Josh’s </strike> latest plan to save Sam Dean _

Josh rolls his eyes. 

“Hey at least give me credit for the moat house,”

Eli huffs,

“Fine, you can write your name by the last one since I don’t have fantasies of living with Sam Dean,”

Eli hands the marker back to Josh before noticing the devilish look in the other boy’s eyes. Josh continues the quote from earlier with,

“You underestimate my power”

Eli’s eyes widen in realization but before he can try to make a mistake Josh is tackling him to the ground trying to write on Eli with the marker. Eli yelps and struggles for awhile before escaping and grabbing another marker which he uncaps and points at Josh. 

“Josh, lower your weapon”

“Not until you lower your’s” 

It’s a stand off between the two, each looking equally stupid, but neither lowering their markers. Josh says in a skeptical voice, 

“Fine, we’ll both toss them into the middle of the room on three,”

Eli makes a face, pretending to weigh out his options, then nods

“One...Two...Three!”

Both boys toss their markers and they land in the middle of the room. They both let out mock-exhales of relief and start laughing. Josh leans against a table and Eli flops back onto a couch. Then Eli stares at the ceiling with a slight daydreaming look that Josh has come to adore.  _ Sam _ . Josh thinks but can’t help looking at the other boy. Eli pretends not to notice. It’s probably nothing, he tells himself, and he’d probably end up making himself blush if he tried to make any jokes. When Josh looks down again Eli settles for, 

“A moat would be pretty dope though”

Josh gasps,

“You better not be steeling my ideas,”

Eli laughs,

“I’m sorry I think I misheard you. You mean your  _ idea _ , singular,”

Josh flips him off and Eli begins snickering which confused him for a second until he looked back up and noticed his mannequin pointer finger made it look like he was making a piece sign. He laughs and brings his hand back down. 

“I can’t believe that was the first time you’ve been bitten by one. The fact that they can’t turn people is practically common knowledge,” Eli says. 

Josh responds,

“In my defense, I’d spent all of my time in the apocalypse alone until I found Angelica. Also I’ve seen plenty of zombie movies but there aren’t any movies”

Eli jokes, 

“Your forgetting about the ‘80s movie Ghoulies,”

Josh laughs,

“Hey at least these ones can’t crawl out of toilets-

Eli is quick to respond,

-yet”

They break off into laughter again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More josh and Eli being dumb. Little injury little whump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I had a goal of posting this within a week but I failed. Idk when I’ll next post hopefully within a week but we’ll see :)

“Ok should we go over the plan again?” Josh asks while preparing the bike. 

“Nope. Although there is one part I’m confused about...” Eli responded. 

Josh frowns, “what?”

“Why do I have to ‘live with Sam in a house with a moat,”

“Oh my god Eli will you ever let that go?”

“Probably not,” Eli does an exaggerated wink causing Josh to blush and punch him in the arm. 

“Ok, I surrender” Eli holds his hands up. “I will not bring up your list anymore-“ 

“Thank you” Josh says in exasperation. 

“-for the rest of the day”

“Ugh. Eli I swear—holy shit what happened to your hand?!”

Eli pulls his right hand close to his chest and responds, “... nothing?”

Josh glares, “if I were dumb enough to believe you when you said ‘nothing’ your tone would have given it away... let me see it,”

Josh stretches his arm out and Eli immediately takes a step back. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. It’s only a little scratch,”

“If it’s only a scratch then you wouldn’t be hiding it,”

Eli huffs our a breath and pulls his hand away from his chest and allows Josh to look at it. 

“Eli this ‘scratch’ isn’t a scratch at all! How did you manage to slice open your entire hand?” Josh asks

“I cut it earlier today while trying to open something with my knife. Also, it’s not my ‘entire hand’ it’s mostly just on my palm. Honestly it’s no big deal, it doesn’t even hurt much anymore. It probably looks a lot worse than it actually is and-“

“-Eli” Josh interrupts 

“Huh?” Eli snaps out of his ramble.

“Yeah it’s a big deal dumbass! We’ll have to disinfect and bandage it. What were you thinking you could have gotten an infection!”

“You’re the one to talk about infections”

“That’s...”  _ different _ , “off topic,” Josh sighs. 

They go to the designated ‘medical wing’ in the mall (aka a room with a couple first aid kits) and Josh pulls out a kit. 

“This might sting a bit,” Josh says and begins disinfecting Eli’s hand. 

Eli squeezes his eyes shut and hisses in pain. 

“The worst part is over,” Josh says. 

He takes out a roll of bandages and begins to wrap it around Eli’s hand. Eli can’t help but notice how close together they are and how carefully Josh is wrapping his hand. 

“Ok, that’s it,” Josh states and starts putting away the first aid kit. 

Eli finds himself staring at him as he crosses the room. Josh turns around and smiles at him and Eli feels himself blush.  Nope. Focus. Josh wants to save Sam Dean so that’s what we’re going to do . 

“Thanks,” Eli remembers he hadn’t said it yet. 

“No problem. Just... if you get hurt again you should really ask someone for help,” Josh continues. 

“You should too you know. Just because you’re a leader, you still need to take care of yourself,” Eli challenges. 

Josh looks down but then his mouth forms a grin. “Did you just call me the leader?”

“No I called you a leader. You lead the people that I’m currently allowing to stay at the mall, and I my friend, am a tribe of one, a lone wolf,”

They both start laughing. 

“How about when either of us gets hurt, we tell each other. Sound good?” Josh asks. 

“Sure, no more dumb-assery when it comes to injuries,”

Josh smiles at that which makes Eli’s heart feel like it’s speeding up. He smiles back, not knowing Josh is feeling the same thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this entire story was gonna be one chapter yet here we are. Also ik the archive is having a bit of trouble loading which I have experienced but since I don’t really have a schedule yet, I don’t think it will be a problem. This chapter was pretty different than the last one I think. Love it? Hate it? Tell me (be nice at least kinda).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for blood and stuff but tony hung worse than the show and not really descriptive.
> 
> I just reread my last chapter and I’m noticing all of my mistakes but ya know what? Screw it. Sorry that this took so long for me to get to but honestly even though I like writing this story, my brain always remind me that I could not write the story so I procrastinate and all that. Also last week was really rough for me but I’m on break now so it’s better. Also it’s late and I’m not proof reading so sorry if this is painful to read. Sorry to keep y’all waiting so long I was looking at fics today and wondering why no one was updating and then realizing what a hypocrite I am. So enjoy and this one is extra long

“You know with your hand like that, your not going to be able to be able to ride the Triumph motorcycle,” Josh states. 

Eli looks shocked. 

“What do you mean I can’t ride the motorcycle?”

Josh roles his eyes, 

“I  _ mean _ , your hand is still pretty trashed and there is no way you’ll be able to hold on”.

Eli huffs,

“I’ll have you know that my hand is practically healed thanks to a  very professional doctor’s efforts.”

Josh responds,

“Sounds like a smart doctor. Maybe you should listen to him more”.

Eli responds,

“Nah. He probably only got through med school because of his good looks...”

Eli’s brain screams at him;  _ You absolute idiot. Josh likes Sam Dean. Remember the little list he wrote on the wall?  _ He looks up to see a blushing Josh, and quickly attempts to recover himself,

“I’ll be fine”. 

Josh frowns as he watches Eli attempting to put the helmet on with only one hand. 

“What did we just agree on about dumbassery?” Josh sighs. 

Eli glares,

“Fine then how are we going to go about this?”

“I’ll ride the bike, and you can be in the cage” Josh declares.

Eli rushes,

“No way! I’ll ride the bike because the cage is safer...” 

Josh raises an eyebrow.

“... and riding in the cage would be lame and I am many things, but lame is not one of them” Eli concludes. 

Josh thinks about this for a second,

“Maybe I should go alone”.

Eli’s eyes get wider,

“Absolutely not. You can’t go alone, what if something happened to you...then I wouldn’t get my cards.”

Josh looks exasperated,

“I’m riding the bike then”.

“Joshhhhh”

“Please Eli,” Josh says with those  <strike> adorable </strike> stupid puppy dog eyes. 

With an overly-dramatic sigh Eli responds,

“Fine but be carful”.

“Deal”.

Josh puts on the Triumph costume and helps a worried Eli into the cage. 

“Stop looking so nervous Eli, it’ll be fine”. 

Eli narrows his eyes at him. Josh closes the cage and hops on the bike, headed for the school. 

Eli likes to think he’s prepared for most things. Even though he may seem like he doesn’t give a shit, he kinda does. It’s the reason that he’s survived the apocalypse for so long. Before Josh, he survived fine on his own because he was prepared. He kept security for the entire mall and was always prepared for ghoulies or jocks. However. As he watches Hoyles attack Josh, he realizes that his preparation has been for nothing, because all that mattered in the end is that Josh is safe and he just saw him get stabbed. 

“HOYLES STOP THAT’S JOSH!”

Hoyles did stop and rather than attempting to help Josh or attempting to get Eli out of the cage the asshole runs and keeps running until he’s facing a giant pug and Eli would rather not get into detail about that right now. 

“JOSH!”

Eli shouts while trying to get out of the cage. He’s finally able to get out and races over to Josh who’s now on the ground bleeding, and sets Josh’s head on his lap. 

“Hey Josh. Hey. Keep your eyes open. Its gonna be ok”

He whispers trying to see through his own tears. 

“You have... to go get Sam... and the... cards,” Josh chokes out. 

Eli frowns,

“Josh, I don’t give a shit about the cards right now and Sam’s not going anywhere. But you... your hurt Josh” Eli squeaks. “and your the only thing that matters so please be okay”.

Josh coughs blood and leans towards Eli blinking up at him a few times before passing out. 

“Hey! No no no. Josh you have to stay awake!” 

He’s met with silence. Eli does his best to stop the bleeding and carefully picks Josh up and put him in the cage because there’s no where else and hops on the bike to head back to the mall, unable to stop thinking about whether or not that would be the last time Josh looked at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Feel free to tell me and again let’s get those Daybreak fics out there because there’s only like 30 of them and I may be a bit addicted. Thanks for reading this, don’t know when I’ll next post. If you got any fic recommendations I might take them. I’m really into whump and stuff who knows why and there’s a list of some of the fandoms I like in my profile if you want to look. Sorry for the cliff hanger. Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets help for Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is pretty short but I don’t really know what I ant to happen yet and I feel like it’s been forever since I have posted. I mean technically I haven’t updated since decade (I can see you rolling your eyes) so I wanted to post. WARNINGS for injury  
Nothing worse than the last chapter I don’t think.  
Also I posted a It fic about Richie which is FINISHED so go check that out and we can cry about Chapter 2 together lol.

Eli heads back to the mall, looking behind him every few minutes like he’s afraid Josh will disappear. He pulls up to the parking lot and picks up Josh’s limp body and runs inside. 

“ANGELICA!” Eli yells. 

Angelica who’s in one of the stores on the second story, rolls her eyes and yells, “What?!” 

“Get Ms. Crumble and the med kit” Eli responds. 

“Why should I listen to you?”

“P-please Angelica” tears start running down his face and Angelica can already tell something bad happened even though she can’t see him because  _ Eli doesn’t stutter _ . 

“It’s-it’s Josh” he sobs. 

_ Eli doesn’t stutter, and he certainly doesn’t cry .  _

Angelica runs, worrying about Josh, with tears streaming down her face to get the med kit and then Ms. Crumble who was in the same room Wesley and Turbo. 

“Angelica what’s wrong?” Wesley asks and Turbo grunts implying that he’s also curious. 

Angelica just grabs Ms. Crumble’s hand and pulls her in Eli’s direction. Wesley and Turbo share a look and soon chase after them. 

While this is happening, Eli carries Josh over to a couch and carefully lays him down. He takes Josh’s hand in his own and sits on the ground with his back against the couch, hunched up in a ball. 

Angelica arrives gasping when she sees the blood stain on Josh’s sweatshirt. Turbo and Wesley rush into the room and soon have equally shocked looks. 

“What happened?” Wesley asks before Angelica can even think to ask, herself. 

Eli uncurls from his position a bit to speak. 

“H-hoyles stabbed him…” Eli squeaks out. 

“a-and I don’t know what to do so please j-just help him!” he begs. 

Ms. Crumble grabs the first aid kit and walks over to Josh. She lifts up his sweatshirt, revealing the stab wound. Josh groans in pain but doesn’t wake up. She begins to work by cleaning disinfecting the wound and by the time she’s done, she’s certain he’s gonna need stitches. 

“He lost a lot of blood and he’s gonna need stitches. You should probably leave for this part” she reports. 

They nod and looks down at Eli who’s still covered in Josh’s blood. 

“Eli you should probably shower” Wesley says. 

Eli shakes his head no. It’s weird, Wesley has never seen Eli this distressed and can’t think of a time where he saw Eli and Josh getting along. 

“He’s gonna be okay Eli, but when he wakes up-“ not if “-he’ll probably freak out if he sees you covered in blood” Angelica says. 

This seems to resonate with Eli so he gets up, rubbing at his eyes and leaves to go shower. Angelica and Wesley share a confused look but when Westley glances at Turbo he sees him grinning with a knowing look on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall Turbo be figuring this shit out faster than even Eli and Josh lol  
That’s for reading (youtube voice) and feel free to smash that like button.  
Lol um comment if you want, if you want to talk about how good or bad this fic is, if you think I need to add a tag or if you have a suggestion if you do have a suggestion no promises that I’ll use it though because it might not fit with the few things I do have planned, or I might not feel comfortable writing it, or I may think I can’t fit it in or do it justice so please don’t take offense   
Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys! I put the title of the story in the chapter because I love it when authors do that :))

Eli takes what must be the fastest shower he’s taken in his whole life. Especially since the apocalypse started and he realized he had nothing but time. He’d been  <strike> pretty lonely  </strike> perfectly fine in his mall all by himself and then  <strike> cute  </strike> stupid Josh came along and  <strike> saved him  </strike> ruined it. And look where that got him,  <strike> crying in the  </strike> taking a fast shower. 

He dries off, throws on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before rushing back to where he had left Josh to find nothing but a blood stain. He starts panicking until Wesley approaches him. 

“Deep breaths dude. We just moved him back to his room. Are you ok?” He says and places one hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. 

Eli shrugs in off and says, “I’m fine.”

He walks over to Josh’s room to see Josh laying on his bed with his shirt off,  <strike> which may have excited him in a different situation </strike> and new bandages over his stab wound. He looks pale and has an IV in one of his arms. Angelica is the only one in the room, asleep in a chair by his bed. 

“Damn it Josh,” he whispered, “I told you you should have let me drive the motorcycle.”

He pulls one of the beanbags over to Josh’s bed and takes Josh’s hand before sitting down and falling asleep. 

_ Eli notices he’s in a cage which is already enough to make him panic. When he looks at his surroundings he realizes that he’s in the cage attached to the Triumph motorcycle and - _ wait why is this familiar _ -Josh is driving. the next thing he knows Josh is on the ground, bleeding out and he tries to get to him but the cage is actually locked and he watches the light leave Josh’s eyes before- _

Eli gasps awake and remembers that he is with Josh, he got him back to the mall andhe’s fine. Angelica stirs in her chair but doesn’t wake up. Deciding he won’t get any more sleep right now, Eli grabs one of Josh’s comic books and starts reading it. It’s a bit difficult to do while one of his hands it holding Josh’s but he manages.  The next thing he knows he feels someone squeezing his hand,  _ no wait, not someone, Josh! _

He stands up in time to see Josh slowly blink his eyes open. 

Eli brings him some water before he can think to ask for it and he takes a few small sips. He notices Angelica sleeping so he keeps his voice low as he talks.

“Eli. Wh-what happened” he asks

“You managed to get yourself stabbed by Hoyles” Eli whispers back. 

“Oh.” Josh responds. 

“‘Oh’ that’s all you have to say? You got stabbed and I carried you back here and you could have died and-“

“- wait you carried me back here?” Josh asks. 

“I can’t believe that’s all you got from that. Yes I carried your ass all the way back here. Now scoot over.” Eli responds. 

Josh makes room on his bed before Eli even processed what he asked. He sits beside Josh, still holding his hand. 

“Thanks” Josh says

“For what?”

“For saving me”

“Well... maybe I didn’t do it for you. Maybe I did it for myself, for my cards” Eli counters. 

“Nah I’m pretty sure you did it for me” Josh says, earning himself a flick on the arm. 

“Maybe I did it for myself because I’d miss you” Eli says. 

“Maybe” Josh responds. 

They’re both looking into each others eyesfor a minute before Josh closes the space and kisses him. It’s over to soon and all Eli’s useless brain can think to say is 

“Damn.” And Eli kisses him again.

The next morning Wesley and Turbo walk in to find Eli curled up next to Josh on his bed, cuddling him. Turbo makes an ‘I told you so’ at Wesley who sighs and reaches into his pocket to grab his wallet and hands Turbo a 20 dollar bill. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Tell me your thoughts. Like it? Hated it? Hate my stupid ending? Tell me! I was in the hospital for a bit so this might be kinda late but I’m doing better now and I’m out of ideas for this so I thought I’d end it here. I’m open to ideas for a sequel, just don’t be offended if I’m not feeling ur idea or if I’m not comfortable writing it or maybe I feel I can’t do it justice or maybe I’m just busy working on other fics who knows. I missed when this reached 100 kudos so thank you sooo much to those who read it! Also I have another fic out, it’s for It and it’s finished. Thanks for all of the support 💜


	6. Suggestions?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter please don’t hate me

Hey guys it’s me again! This is not a chapter sorry but I’m thinking about writing another fic as a sequel or just another whumpy josh/Eli fic. I’m open to suggestions! Also I just found out that daybreak is canceled and so my ship is dead so I’m feeling kinda sad and would love to write some more with these two. Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> Woah you reached the bottom? Thanks for reading my fic :) leave kudos and comments if you want. Tell me how you feel if it was great or if it sucked and tell me if it needs more tags or needs warning or something thanks again. Have a great day <3
> 
> Did you get any of my star wars references? I feel like they would watch star wars and I also referenced Ghoulies. I honestly haven’t watched any of the old Star Wars or Ghoulies yet but I’m getting there. I have watched Ghoulies 2 though, I bet 1 is better. I’ve been a sucker for b-movies lately so I might put in more references and I’m open to movie suggestions. I feel like they would both watch b-movies too and I couldn’t resist after realizing that the zombies were called Ghoulies also
> 
> Join my supernatural discord! https://discord.gg/6CvFtU4Y


End file.
